Bittersweet is Love
by phynphyn
Summary: Verschiedene Paarings in ihrer Liebesgeschichte. Mit Romatik und Drama. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
1. Sternennacht

**Story: **Mehrer Kurzgeschichten in einer Geschichte. Jewils zwei Personen in der Hauptrolle, die der Liebe begegnen. Man hintereinander die Kapitel anfangen oder einfach eins anklicken, das ist jedem selbst überlassen. **Genre: **Romance/Drame/Humor **FSK: **ab 12 Jahren **Achtung: **Auch Lemon dabei

° ° ° **Sternennacht** ° ° °

_Wenn die Sonne sich dem Ende neigt, die Schatten übers Land ziehen, Blätter im kalten Winde mit sich trägt und die Sternen hoch oben im Himmelszelt erscheinen, dann werde ich meine Augen schließen. Werde ein letztes mal ausatmen und nie mehr erwachen..._

Trübe, müde, graue Augen blicken sich um. Die Außenwelt erscheint ihm so tot, dass er sich nicht mehr daran beteiligt was um ihn herum geschieht. Alles lag vor ihm wie ein grauer Schleier. Was sollte er auch tun? Er hatte sein Schicksal bekommen, schon vor etlichen Jahren und nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen auszubrechen.

Lange genug hatte er gelitten. Hatte sein Willen niedergelegt und all das gemacht was man von ihm verlangt hatte, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Nie hatte er je eine Möglichkeit gehabt selbst zu entscheiden überhaupt darüber nach zu denken ob es richtig war was er da tat.

In der Welt in der aufwuchs gab es kein Richtig oder Falsch. Hier herrschte eigene Gesetzte. Gesetzte die selbst die Magie überragten. Hätte er sich jemals dagegen gelehnt wäre es Verrat. Also tat er das, was er tun musste. So wie man es ihm gezeigt und gelehrt hatte. Wie man ihm immer wieder klar gemacht hat, das es richtig war. Das einzigst wahre und das er darauf stolz sein kann. Doch er war nie stolz darauf.

Wie sollte er stolz sein, wenn er seine blutverschmierten Hände besah?

Wie sollte er glücklich sein, wenn er dabei zu sah, wenn das Lebenslicht aus den Augen des „Feindes" erlischt?

Wie konnten die anderen lachen während seine Opfer unter den Schmerzen litten und schrien?

Wie konnte _das _richtige sein obwohl sein Gewissen plagte? Ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitete, seit Monaten.

Immer wider sah er seine Opfer.

_Ein Mann in einem edlen Anzug, auf dem Weg nachhause am telefonieren. Mit seiner Frau? Wartete zuhause eine Tochter oder ein Sohn auf ihm? Werden sie ahnen, das sie ihn heute morgen zum letzten mal gesehen haben?_

Woher nahm er sich das recht sich in fremde Leben einzumischen? Sie zu zerstören vielleicht sogar eine Familie auseinander gerissen zu haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Das soll nicht mehr sein.

Zum letzten mal löschte er leben und heute Nacht sollte nur einer sterben...

Wieder diese Träume. Panisch riss er die Augen auf. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er atmete mehre male durch um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Stirn war schweißnass. Erschöpft kroch er aus seinem Bett und stellte sich ans Fenster. Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich klar. Nur der Vollmond und einzelne Sterne schafften ein silbernes Licht, das der Landschaft vor ihm ein mystischen Atmosphäre verlieh.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entglitt seiner Kehle. Alles war ruhig. Seine Klassenkameraden schliefen friedlich, nicht von diesen Träumen geplagt die ihn fertig machten. Immer wider endete es gleich. Er kam zu spät. Konnte nichts mehr tun. Sah zu wie die Gestallt vom See verschluckt wurde und nicht mehr auftauchte...

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen.

„Es ist nur ein Traum" flüsterte er sich immer wieder mahnend zu

„Nur ein Traum..."

Noch einmal wanderten seine Augen nach draußen in die Ferne. schweiften über den Verbotenen Wald rüber zum See, der in seinem Träume immer so gefährlich wirkte. Das Wasser schien diese Nacht schwarz und nichts rührte sich. Als klaffte zwischen den Wissen ein riesengroßes Loch. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und die Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Nur schwer und mühselig kam er voran. Als wäre der Steg meilenlang. Erst ganz am Ende blieb er stehen und schaute auf die schwarze Masse runter. Ein feiner Wind lies das Wasser kräuseln doch sekundenspäter lag es so still wie zuvor da. Unbehagen kämpfte sich in ihm hoch doch er unterdrückte das Gefühl. Er konnte jetzt keine Schwäche gebrauchen, die wurde ihn nur unsicher machen.

Mach es wie sonst auch immer... diesmal stirbt kein Unschuldiger sondern du... du hast kein Recht mehr auf dieses Leben... und wollen willst du es auch nicht mehr...

Die Stimme in ihm erklang kalt und erbarmungslos und lies ihn erzittern. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

Keiner wird dich vermissen... wieder diese Stimme

Du bist schwach, Draco. Schwach... So vielen Unschuldigen konntest du das Leben nehmen aber dir selber nicht... erbärmlich! zischelte sie herablassend

Draco raufte sich das Haar.

„Sei still" rief der Slytherinprinz „Was weißt du schon!"

Du?.. Wer soll ich sein?... Du sprichst mit dir selbst schon vergessen... oder bist du schon verrückt geworden... diesmal lag Hohn in der Stimme, die in seinem Kopf schwirrte. Er glaubte ein spöttisches Lachen zu hören bis ihm klar wurde das er selbst lachte. Es war ein kratziges, widerliches Lachen. Es lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Urplötzlich verstummte er.

„Was ist nur aus mir geworden?" fragte er resigniert

Er griff abwesend in seine Tasche und zog ein Fläschchen heraus. Er hielt es vor seinen Augen und die dunkelviolette Substanz schimmerte auf.

„Eine verlockende Art zu sterben" gestand er sich und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schmalen Lippen

„Ohne Schmerzen..."

Wieder fluteten Bilder sein Gedächtnis und er sank unweigerlich in die Knie. Es passierte immer dann, wenn er nicht damit rechnete als würden seine Opfer wollen, das er sie noch einmal durchlebte.

_Ein kleines Mädchen weint und hielt ein Teddy fest an sich gedrückt. Ihre blauen Augen waren voller Tränen und Verwirrung. Ihr grünes Kleid verschmutz. Beklebt mit Blut und Dreck._

„_Avada Kadavra!" _

_Die Frau sank leblos neben den kleinem Mädchen zusammen.. Draco sah das kleine Mädchen an. Die blauen Augen hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Mit zitternden Händen umklammerte sie ihren Teddy als wäre dieses Kuscheltier der einzige Halt, was sie noch hat. Und war es nicht auch so. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Töte alle. Niemand darf dich sehen!" erinnerte er sich an den Befehl _

_Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen und als wüsste sie das was Schlimmes passieren wird weinte sie laut los. Seine Hand zitterte. _

„_Sie haben ein Kind" sagte er aufgebracht _

„_Wenn ich sage alle dann tötest du ALLE!" _

_Draco schloss die Augen. Es war sein Befehl. Er musste gehorchen... _

„_Avada Kadavra!" _

„NEIN!" er kauerte auf dem Boden und schrie

Das Fläschchen fiel auf das Holz und drohte in den See zu fallen. Draco blickte auf und griff danach. Gerade rechtzeitig. Wieder richtete er sich auf. Atmete tief durch. Er hatte schon zu viel Zeit vergeudet.

Er entkorkte das Fläschchen und setzte es an die Lippen.

„Tu das nicht!"

Erschrocken sah er sich um. In der Dunkelheit bewegte sich eine Gestallt auf ihn zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er die Gestallt erkannte. Smaragdgrüne Augen blickten ihn forschend an.

„Was tust du hier, Potter?" wieder überspielte seine Maske seine wahren Gefühle

„Das würde ich lieber von dir wissen" antwortete

Seine Augen schnellten zu der kleinen Flasche, die immer noch in Dracos Händen waren. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht ob er die Substanz erkannt hatte.

„Verschwinde wieder" befahl Draco barsch

Harry schritt weiter auf ihn zu und Draco konnte nicht ausweichen. Geschickt entnahm er ihm das Fläschchen und beäugte es nun argwöhnisch. Er roch prüfend dran und schaute dann geschockt zum Slytherinjungen auf, der mehr als finster drein blickte.

„Ein Schlaftrunk" keuchte Harry

„Bravo du scheinst ja doch nicht ganz hoffnungslos in Zaubertränke zu sein" quittierte Draco Harrys Feststellung mit Spott

„Was soll das, was hattest du vor?" fragte Harry und blickte vom Fläschchen, zu Draco und zum Schluss zum See

„Du wolltest dich umbringen" sagte Harry und Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme

„Was ich machen will oder nicht geht dich nichts an" sagte Draco ärgerlich und versuchte Harry wieder das Fläschchen zu entnehmen

Harry wich aus und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Ein Schritt weiter und ich schmeiß es auf den Boden oder versenke es im See" drohte Harry und hielt den Trunk hoch

„Das wirst du nicht wagen" knurrte Draco

Langsam ergoss sich die Flüssigkeit über das Holz und Harry schaute dabei zu.

„Da irrst du dich aber"

Mit einem Satz hatte sich Draco auf Harry geworfen. Erschrocken keuchte er auf als er im Gras landete. Die Falsche entglitt seinen Händen und ein leises Plätschern sagten beide das sie im See gelandet war.

„Du verdammter..." fluchte Draco und richtete sich wieder auf

„Ich habe Wochen dafür gebraucht" rief er wütend

„Wieso willst du dich umbringen?" fragte Harry ernst und ignorierte den Wutanfall

„Das geht dich nichts an"

Mürrisch ging er über den Steck, gefolgt von Harry.

„Und ob! Glaubst du wirklich ich kann dabei zu sehen wie du dir das Leben nimmst ohne etwas zu unternehmen" sagte er und wurde mit jedem weiterem Wort leiser

Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich der Slytherin um.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit los ist. Du scheinst so abweisend und ärgern tust du mich auch nicht mehr und dann hab ich diesen seltsamen Traum von dir und jetzt das... Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll" erklärte er aufgebracht

„Du träumst von mir?" fragte Draco leise und schmunzelte

Harry wurde rot und war dankbar das die Dunkelheit das verbarg.

„Ja und das nicht erst seit gestern. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Nimm dir nicht dein Leben!" rief er verunsichert, was sollte die Frage

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Was kümmert es diesen Gryffindor was er vorhat? Warum sollte sich überhaupt jemand dafür interessieren?

Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn. Ein Gefühl das er vorher nicht kannte. Er wusste es nicht recht zu zuordnen und umso schockierte war er als es ihm klar wurde.

Dankbarkeit... Dieser Gryffindor schenkte ihm etwas wonach er sich all die Jahre gesehnt hatte.

Warum ausgerechnet er? Es war Harry Potter...

Fast hätte er gelacht als er die Ironie erkannte. Gerade der wovon er ausging das er ihn an meisten hassen würde versuchte ihn jetzt zu retten. Ausgerechnet Potter stand vor ihm und flehte ihn da zu bleiben. Er drehte sich zu dem Gryffindorjungen und schaute ihn lange an.

„Wäre es für dich schlimm, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?" fragte er und jähe Neugier packte ihn

Wieder weiteten sich die smaragdgrünen Augen und wieder färbten sich seine Wangen. Er schaute zu Boden und kämpfte gegen sein Herzklopfen. Warum fragte er das? Hatte er nicht bemerkt das mehr zwischen ihnen war als die albernen Streitereien? Die doch nur dazu dienten dem andren unauffällig nah zu sein...

Er blickte auf und Draco stand nun diesmal näher vor ihm.

„Ich würde es nicht aushalten" antwortete er leise

Draco schluckte und schloss geistesabwesend die Augen.

Ich bin ihm nicht egal... Er würde trauern... Er würde mich vermissen... als ihm das klar wurde schien eine ungewöhnliche Wärme seinen Körper zu umhüllen. Eine Wärme die er bislang nie gespürt hatte. Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und fand sich in Armen wieder. In Harrys Armen...

Nur mühselig schaffte er es seine Arme um den wärmenden Körper zu legen. Noch völlig in Trance um das Geschehene zu verstehen.

Wieder schauten ihn die smaragdgrünen Augen an. Sie schienen ungewöhnlich feucht. Waren es Tränen? Weinte er meinetwegen?

„Bitte lass mich nicht allein..." kam es von Harry mit zitternder Stimme

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Mund war ganz trocken als er versuchte zu antworten. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Mit voller Unbehagen befreite er sich aus der Umarmung.

„Du verstehst das nicht... ich kann nicht mehr" gab er schwach zurück

Harry griff nach seiner Hand und blickte ihn sorgvoll an.

„Wie auch wenn du alleine bist"

Als er wieder zu dem Gryffindor schaute blickte dieser in lächelnd entgehen. Es war ein freudiges Lächeln. Ein Lächeln das Mut wiederspiegelte und bereit war. Es war ein Lächeln dem er sich gerne anschließen wollte um aus dem Dunklen zu entkommen.

„Ich werde bei dir sein"

Es waren geflüsterte Worte die ihn umso mehr treffen. Wie eine Befreiung. Er würde nicht mehr länger alleine sein. Er würde jemanden an seiner Seite haben. Jemanden den er liebte und stark war. Er würde Nachts keine Angst mehr haben müssen weil er wusste das jemand am Tage auf ihn warten würde. Er würde da sein...

Draco schaute auf und blickte in das Gesicht seines größten Feindes und engsten Verbündeten zugleich.

Und diesmal war er es der lächelte.

_... schlafen und niemals mehr aufwachen. Welch süßer, schmerzloser Tod, denn ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe. Meine Seele wäre frei doch kann ich nicht gehen. Trotz meines trostlosen Leben hält mich was fest. Macht es mir unmöglich zu gehen. Insgeheim hoffte ich auf Rettung, auf Erlösung auf eine Art die ich nicht erwartet habe. Doch du hast mein Herz gerettet und für dich will ich weiter leben..._

° ° °** Ende**° ° °


	2. Augenweide

**° ° °Augenweide° ° °**

Leise schluchzte sie. Sah alles verschwommen. Energisch wischte sie die Tränen beiseite. _Konzentrier dich! _befahl sie sich selbst

sie starre auf das Buch. Doch Lesen tat sie nicht. Ihre Augen verharrten minutenlang auf der selben Stelle. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

_Nun mach schon, du musst! _befahl sie sich wieder und fluchte laut auf

Wütend schmiss sie das Buch beiseite. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie war zu aufgewühlt um zu lernen. Unwillkürlich glitten ihre Augen rüber zum Brief, der auf ihre Tasche lag. Mit zitternden Händen hob sie ihn auf und las ihn sich ein weiteres mal durch. Zeile für Zeile. Mit jeden Wort stieg das selbe Gefühl auf wie zuvor. Wieder musste sie weinen und schmiss nun auch den Brief beiseite.

Es hatte keinen Sinn sich etwas vorzumachen.

Von dem vielen Weinen bekam sie Kopfschmerzen und wurde allmählich müde.

Wieso konnte es nicht einfacher sein?

Wie lange konnte sie das noch mit machen?

Wieder einmal schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihr gelocktes Haar kräuselte sich im Wind. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen den Baumstamm und schloss die Augen.

„Hermine?... Hermine!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und riss die Augen auf. Sie blickte sich um und erschrak ein weiteres mal als der Hüter, Oliver Wood neben ihr kniete. Fragend blickte er ihr ins Gesicht. Hastig strich sie sich durch die Haare. Sie musste ganz rote Augen haben.

„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Wood

„Ja. Ich war nur müde" log sie und versuchte ihm ein sorgloses Lächeln zu schenken

Wood war nicht überzeugt. Mit krauser Stirn sah er sie an.

„Wieso hast du geweint?"

„Hab ich gar nicht"

„Lüg mich nicht an. Ich sehe jetzt noch Tränen" sagte er und deutete auf ihre Wange

Sie zuckte ein kleinwenig zusammen als sein Hand ihre Wange berührte und eine Träne weg wischte. Schnell zog er sich zurück und wartete ab.

„Nichts womit ich dich nerven muss" sagte sie leicht lächelnd

„Du nervst mich nicht, nie!" beharrte er und setzte sich

Langsam umfasste er ihre Hand und schaute sie fest an. Hermine errötete leicht und schaute zu Boden während Woods Blick nun dem offenliegenden Brief galt.

_Wir sind maßlos enttäuscht von dir... wie konntest du nur... ausgerechnet von dir..._

Schnell schaute er weg. Es war nicht seine Art in fremde Sachen zu lesen, er wusste das dass nicht sehr höflich war und er wollte Hermine nicht noch mehr verärgern. Er drückte ihre Hand fester, was sie dazu veranlasste ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Hermine wenn du was hast dann sag es mir ich würde dir zuhören" sagte er gedämpft, es tat ihm weh sie so zu sehen

Sie war doch sonst so unglaublich stark und selbstbewusst. Nie hatte sie sich von jemanden einschüchtern lassen weder von Malfoy noch von sonst wem. Er hatte es gesehen, hatte sie all die Jahre beobachtet. Wie aus einem Kind ein selbstbewusstes Mädchen wurde, das gleichzeitig an Schönheit und Reife gewann. Er hatte sie immer bewundert auch wenn er älter war. Ihm war das egal. Ihm war das schon immer egal gewesen.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Wood aber nicht nötig" beharrte sie

„Ich will es aber und bitte nenn mich Oliver" sagte er und schaute sie aus tiefbraunen Augen durchdringlich an

Hermine entzog sich seinem Griff was ihm Enttäuschung hervorlockte sagte aber nichts. Sie rutschte unbehaglich auf der Wiese rum und suchte anscheint eine bequemere Sitzhaltung. Oliver setzte sich ihr Gegenüber und musterte sie. Mit Falten in der Stirn sah Hermine ihn an.

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?" fragte sie leise

Oliver lächelte.

„So wie du nicht locker lässt" antwortete er und endlich konnte er ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln entlocken

So gefiel er ihr gleich besser.

„Meine Eltern" begann sie mit einem Seufzer und zeigte auf den Brief „sie können nicht fassen das ich durch die Prüfungen gerasselt bin" erzählte sie und Oliver sah sie schockiert an

„Was?" keuchte er leise was ihm einen funkelnden Blick von Hermine einbrachte

„Jetzt fang nicht auch noch an"

„Nein, das mein ich nicht. Aber ich glaub es nicht, wenn das jemand nicht verdient hat, dann du. Du hast doch immer so viel gelernt" erklärte er hastig

Hermine schaute ihn ein wenig dankbar an.

„Mag sein aber... mir ist es egal"

Fast wollte Oliver wieder erstaunt fragen biss sich aber auf die Zunge. Stattdessen schluckte er es runter.

„Und warum?" fragte er anstelle seines ersten Gedankens

Hermine wand wieder den Blick ab und zupfte energisch am Gras. Wieder ran sie mit Tränen schaute aber wieder zu Oliver.

„Weil ich nicht mehr kann. Meine Eltern erwarten nichts anders von mir als gute Noten. Ein perfekten Durchschnitt und alle erdenkliche Schülerauszeichnungen als sie hörten das ich Vertrauensschülerinnen werden sollte waren sie völlig aus dem Häuschen und prahlten damit. Was für eine kluge Tochter sie doch haben, das sie ihr niemand das Wasser reichen kann und alles machen kann, was sie will. Ich will aber nicht perfekt sein" rief sie und im letzten Satz begann ihre Stimme zu zittern

Oliver wollte zu ihr und sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch wusste er nicht ob er sie damit bedrängen würde. Stumm rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte leise als wolle sie es verbergen. Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie zu Oliver, der ratlos war.

„Oliver..." hauchte sie und er spürte wie ihre Stimme in ihm vibrierte

Er hörte den verzweifelnden Hilferuf raus und besiegte den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Einfühlsam nahm er Hermine in die Arme worauf sich ihr schlanker Körper gegen seinen drückte. Er begann durch ihr Haar zu streicheln und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

Hermine schauderte als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Körper. Sie fühlte deutlich die Wärme die er ausstrahlte und hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl geborgen und sicher zu sein.

Mit ihren Händen klammerte sie sich an sein Hemd fest und schaute auf.

„Ich mein warum soll ich jedem Fach die Beste sein, was bringt mir das? Die halbe Schule hält mich für eine Streberin und meine Eltern ist es egal das ich kaum Freunde habe. Sie interessieren sich nur für mich wenn ich eine gute Noten zeigen kann ansonsten bin ich völlig egal. Ich bin doch nur so fleißig damit ich ein bisschen Anerkennung bekomme aber das macht mich fertig"

Oliver nickte verständnisvoll und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Hast du schon mal versucht mit ihnen darüber zu reden?" fragte er vorsichtig

„Das ist sinnlos" antwortete sie frustriert

Oliver nickte stumm und schloss sie fester in seine Arme. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in Olivers Hemd und atmete dessen Duft. Er roch wirklich gut und sie mochte es auf was für eine liebevolle Art er sie umarmte. Fast vergas sie ihren Sorgen und konzentrierte sich nur auf dieses Gefühl, das ihren ganzen Körper zu überfluten schien.

Oliver blickte runter und sah wie Hermine die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich an ihn lehnte. Er strich ihr wieder durch das dichte Haar und lächelte.

Hermine gähnte laut und reib sich die Augen. Müde sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und seufzte. Sie war mal wieder einer der letzten die noch wach war. Trüb sah sie auf die vielen Bücher und Pergamentrollen, die den Tisch bedeckten.

_Keiner Wunder _dachte sie erschöpft und zauberte sich ein Glas Wasser bei

Dann schüttelte sie sich ausgiebig und versuchte sich noch mal zu konzentrieren aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht mehr. Anstatt ihre Aufgaben zu machen schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab und blieben bei Oliver hängen.

Sie konnte ihn seit jenen Nachmittag an dem er bei ihr war und tröstete nicht mehr aus ihren Kopf verbannen. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Immer wieder spürte sie seine Hände um ihren Rücken und glaubten seinen Duft in der Nase zu haben. Ihr wurde unglaublich warm, wenn sie an ihn dachte und konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Er war so verständnisvoll und einfühlsam zu ihr gewesen. Doch seit diesen Nachmittag haben sie sich eher flüchtig auf Fluren nur sehen können. Sie sah ihn täglich trainieren. Traute sich aber nie zu den Tribünen um ihn zu zusehen.

Aber wenn sie ihn sah, dann lächelte er sie immer an...

„So spät noch am lernen?" raunte eine vertaute tiefe Stimme

Hermine schreckte auf und sah Oliver an der Tür zu seinem Jungenschlafzimmer stehen. Er war nur in Boxershorts und Shirt gekleidet. Hermines Wangen begannen zu glühen und sie wand den Blick ab. Konnte aber er hören wie er ihr sich näherte.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen" flüsterte er leise

Langsam sah sie auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur an bis Hermine seinen Blick nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Sie schaute auf ihre Utensilien und grübelte.

„Ich weiß aber ich muss den Aufsatz noch schreiben" fing sie an und Oliver schüttelte den Kopf

Mit einer Hand, die dicht an Hermines Gesicht vorbeiging, begann er die vielen Bücher zu zuklappen.

„Nichts da. Du brauchst auch Schlaf" sagte er bestimmt aber dennoch lächelnd

Hermine hob keine Einwände und half ihm beim zusammen packen. Als sie die Sachen stillschweigend gepackt hatte stand sie auf. Oliver trat einen Schritt beiseite und Hermine stand nun genau vor ihm.

„Also dann" sagte sie zögerlich und ihr Griff verfestigte sich plötzlich

„Also dann..." wiederholte Oliver ihre Worte genauso zögerlich

Hermine blieb stehen und sah schon fast erwartungsvoll zu ihn rauf. Er stattdessen blickte sie fest an schien aber trotzdem verlegen zu sein. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen als er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter und umfasste gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn. Sie bekam große Augen als er sich ihr immer mehr näherte. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen was ihn lächeln lies. Fast schon zaghaft legte Oliver seine Lippen auf ihre bis er den Druck erhöhte. Als wenig später Hermine seine Zunge auf ihre Unterlippe spürte, ließ sie vor Schreck ihre Unterlagen fallen. Oliver keuchte ebenfalls auf und lies von ihr ab während sie sich bückte und hektisch ihre Sachen aufsammelte. Oliver kniete sich zu ihr und half ihr.

„Hab ich dich verschreckt?" fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie an

Hermine wurde wieder rot und starrte auf ihr Buch.

„Also na ja... nein es nur das... versteh das nicht falsch..." versuchte sie stotternd zu erklären und Oliver schmunzelte

„Du wurdest wohl noch nicht geküsst" stellte er fest und Hermine blickte langsam auf

Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und hätte sich für die Peinlichkeit Ohrfeigen können. Oliver jedoch nahm das ganze gelassener als sie. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich. Völlig überrumpelt lies sie das Buch fallen und landete direkt in Olivers Schoß.

Dieser grinste zufrieden.

„Ich werde dir zeigen das es nicht schlimm ist" sagte er und lehnte sich vor

Wieder berührten sein Lippen ihre und als Hermine diesmal seine Zunge spürte, schreckte sie nicht auf und erschauderte. Leicht öffnete sie den Mund und spürte wie Oliver sie herausforderte. Da sie nicht genau wusste was sie machen sollte versuchte sie so gut es ging seine Zungenbewegungen nach zu amen. Merkte aber zur gleichen Zeit wie sehr ihr es gefiel.

Sie lehnte sich Oliver entgegen und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest während der mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar strich. Hermine tat es ebenfalls und zog daran worauf hin Oliver sein Kopf in den Nacken legte. Hermine bäumte sich auf um mit ihre Zunge seine Mundhöhle besser erkunden zu können, was bald darauf ein tiefes Stöhnen von Oliver hervorrief. Hermine musste Lächeln doch da sie die Kunst noch nicht verstand während dem Küssen durch die Nase zu atmen trennte sie sich bald darauf von Olivers Lippen auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich wollte.

Keuchend sah sie ihn an, der lächelte.

„Und?" fragte er rau

Hermine nickte.

„Du hattest recht und ich will gleich noch ein wenig üben" sagte sie frech und ignorierte das Aufglühen ihre Wangen

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten" entgegnete Oliver ihr und grinste

**° ° °Ende° ° °**


	3. Kirschrot

**°°° Kirschrot, Rabenschwarz und gar nicht so unschuldig°°°**

Wütend riss Draco seinen Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn in die Ecke. Fluchend befreite er sich von den Knieschonern und trat kräftig gegen die Holzbank.

„Verdammt noch mal!" schrie er auf einerseits wegen des Schmerzes anderseits wegen dem VerlustBlaise Zabini steckte seinen Kopf durch die Zeltplane und sah Draco vor sich hinmurmelnd auf der Holzbank sitzend. Vorsichtig trat er ein und lies sich neben Draco fallen. „Na alles klar?" fragte er und Draco schaute ihn finster an

„Was soll schon klar sein! Wir haben wieder verloren" sagte er wütend

„Dieses verdammte Rabenmädchen schnappt mir den Schnatz einfach vor der Nase weg! O ich könnte sie erwürgen" steigerte er sich weiter rein wobei seine Stimme leicht an Hysterie gewann

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und grinste leicht. Er konnte ahnen _warum _er wirklich verloren hatte.

„Was gibt's da so blöd zu grinsen?" ging Draco auf seinen besten Freund los als er dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah

Schnell verlor dieser das Grinsen und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Nichts"

Draco schnaubte und Blaise wusste das er ihm nicht glaubte aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht weiter fragen würde. Wieder musste er grinsen hielt sich aber zurück.

Murrend erhob Draco sich und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Komm. Ich will noch vor dem Abendessen duschen gehen" sagte er knapp und riss die Zeltplane auf.

Blaise folgte ihm aus dem Zelt der Qudditchspieler aus Slytherin und lief neben Draco her. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss versuchte er ihn aufzuheitern was fehl schlug als sie ein Mädchen sahen, das ein anderes Zelt verlies. Das Zelt der Spieler von Ravenclaw. Sie strich sich ihr schwarze langes Haar nach hinten und summte fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Chang!" rief Draco verächtlich was das Mädchen dazu veranlasste aufzusehen

Sie grinste als sie Draco sah und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist?" fragte sie herausfordernd

Draco schnaubte auf und lief zu ihr. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand versuchte ihm überlegen zu sein. Schon gar nicht sie. Wenige Schritte blieb er vor ihr stehen und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Du mieses Stück noch mal gewinnst du sicherlich nicht!" zischte er bedrohlich

Chos Miene blieb ausdruckslos einzig allein von einem kleinen Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen stahl.

„Sieh an du kannst wohl nicht verlieren" stichelte sie erfreut und Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten

„Bild dir nichts ein. Das war pures Glück" sagte er und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu

Cho kam ihm entgegen.

„Du lässt dich einfach zu leicht ablenken, das ist dein Fehler" flüsterte sie gedämpft und ihre schwarzen Augen blitzen gefährlich auf

„Du hast es drauf angelegt" zischte Draco genauso leise zurück

Cho lachte kurz auf und warf ihr langes Haar in den Nacken. Draco glaubte für einen Moment den Duft von frischen Kirschen in der Nase zu haben, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder und blickte zu Cho, die ihn feste anschaute.

„Was willst du jetzt tun? Es Madam Hooch erzählen?" fragte sie wieder in diesem herausfordernden Ton und wieder blitzen ihre Augen auf

„Dann müsstest du es aber es auch zu geben" fuhr sie gelassen fort

„Was zugeben?" presste Draco wütend hervor

Cho lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass sie immer noch in Dracos Augen sehen konnte und als sie weitersprach konnte er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Das es dir gefallen hat" raunte sie leise und schaute ihn abwartend an

Als dieser auch nach Sekunden nichts erwiderte lachte sie abermals auf und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Wusste ich's doch. Nun den ich geh dann mal und lass mich feiern" sprach sie dehnend und kostete den Moment voll aus Draco sprachlos zu sehen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und elegant zum Schloss hoch lief

Nicht ohne noch mal über die Schulter zu blicken um Draco vielsagend zu zuzwinkern.

Blaise trat an Dracos Seite und schaute Cho wütend nach bevor er zu ihm sprach.

„Was für eine Schlampe, nicht wahr?" sprach er herablassend und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Draco

Der jedoch hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht umso seine geröteten Wangen zu verstecken.

Als Draco zum Abendessen die große Halle betrat war die Stimmung mehr als ausgelassen. Überall flutete das leuchtenden Blau die Wände und Decken in Form von Fahnen und am Tisch der Ravenclaws war es am lautesten. Verächtlich schaute er sich in der Halle um bevor er sich an seinen Tisch niederließ und musterte den Tisch der Ravenclaws. Seit sie zum ersten Mal gegen sie verloren haben passte es ihm überhaupt nicht das ausgerechnet dieser Tisch der Nachbartisch der Slytherins war.

Er sah wie sie sich freuten und feierten. Eigentlich hätte er gedacht dass er sie heute gar nicht mehr sehen würde aber es war ja klar dass sie sich diesen Triumph nicht entgehen lassen würde, ihn vor der restlichen Schule zu präsentieren. Und so taten sie es auch.

Der Qudditchpokal war genau in der Mitte des Tisches postiert damit ihn auch jeder sehen konnte. Gryffindor und Huffelpuff freuten sich natürlich für sie. Wieder eine Tatsache die ihn nicht wunderte.

Schlecht gelaunt griff er nach einem Krug und füllte seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft. Mit einem Zug leerte er es und knallte es auf den Tisch.

Blaise und Pansy die beide zu seiner jeweils rechten und linken Seite saßen schreckten auf.

„Draco?" fragte Pansy und Blaise schaute ihn stumm an

„Ich hasse sie" zischte er als Begründung und seine Augen suchten den Tisch ab

Es war nicht schwer das Rabenmädchen ausfindig zu machen. Man musste nur dort hinschauen wo sich die meisten Schüler tummelten und Cho saß nicht weit vom Pokal, den die Mannschaft durch sie gewonnen hatte.

Wieder schnaubte er verächtlich und beobachte sie. Wie sie immer wieder ihr Haar nach hinten strich. Lachte und dankend die Begeisterungen und Glückwünsche der anderen annahm. Als sie anfingen für sie zu singen vergrub sie peinlich berührt das Gesicht in ihren Händen und als sie langsam aufblickte, hatten ihre Wangen einen zarten Rotton angenommen.

_Passt zu ihren schwarzen Augen _ging es Draco nachdenklich durch den Kopf und füllte sich gleichzeitig wieder den Krug.

Als er es an die Lippen ansetzte hielt er inne. Zum einen weil ihm gerade klar wurde was er gedacht hatte und zum anderen weil ihn Cho geradewegs anblickte so als wüsste sie was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Langsam senkte er seinen Krug und hielt ihren forschenden Blick stand bis sich plötzlich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte. Durch das fahle Licht erschienen ihm ihre Lippen viel glänzender und leuchteten im selben Rot wie ihre Wangen nur ein wenig dunkler.

Er sah zu wie sie nach ihrem Eisbecher griff und sich etwas auf den Löffel fischte. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und leckte an dem Eis. Ihre Zunge strich fast liebevoll gegen das Eis bis sie den Löffel ganz in den Mund nahm. Dabei blickte Draco direkt in die Augen.

_Sie tut es schon wieder _schoss es ihm entsetzt durch den Kopf und er keuchte auf als er sah wie sie genüsslich mit ihrer Zunge über den kleinen metallischen Löffel leckte, für einen Moment schlossen sich ihre Augen, dann blickte sie wieder auf.

Es war unmissverständlich was für Bewegungen sie nachahmte und Draco kam es in dem Raum plötzlich viel zu heiß vor.

Sie lächelte und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, welche durch das Eis – er vermutete dass es sich um Erdbeerreis handelte- noch mehr glänzten und in einem satteren Rot strahlten.

Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Platz herum als er merkte dass seine Hose ihm viel zu eng wurde. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Nicht dass sie es schon wieder tat. Jetzt besaß sie noch die Frechheit ihr Schauspiel in der großen Halle fortzusetzen wo sie jeder sehen konnte.

Wieso bemerkte es nur keiner?

Draco senkte den Blick und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände ab um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Er konnte nicht leugnen das es ihm gefiel das in diesem Mädchen so eine Seite steckte. Wo sie sonst immer so anständig und rein erschien.

Cho erhob sich und Draco sah auf. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Leuten, die nicht bereit waren ihre „Heldin" jetzt schon gehen zu lassen. Aber sie ließ sich nicht überreden und schaffte es nach langen Minuten sich von den vielen Hände zu befreien. Als sie durch die Tür lief blickte sie zurück genau in Dracos Augen als hätte sie gewusst, dass er ihr nachschaute. Sie lächelte und zwinkerte ihm wie heute Mittag zu. Mit halb offenen Mund sah er ihr nach, sah genau wie sie ihm Schatten verschwand aber stehen blieb.

Draco sah sich an seinem Tisch um alle schienen in Gespräche vertieft und mit andern Dingen beschäftigt zu sein als das sie merken würde, wenn er geht. Langsam erhob er sich auch und versuchte nicht zu auffällig drein zu blicken als er genau dahin lief wo Cho mit sichere Wahrscheinlichkeit auf ihn warten würde.

Kaum war er in den Schatten getreten zerrten ihn auch schon zwei Hände gegen die Steinwand. Etwas erschrocken keuchte er auf und sah die dunklen Augen aufblitzen, die sich selbst noch in der Dunkelheit abhoben. Nur einzelne Fackeln gaben spärliches Licht.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr" sprach Cho leise und lehnte sich gegen Draco

Dieser keuchte wieder auf.

„Chang"

Sie lachte leise.

„Was denn? Dir gefällt es wohl nicht mal nicht Herr der Lage zu sein" sprach sie leise weiter

Da hatte sie recht. Vor allem gefiel es ihm nicht, wenn _sie_ bestimmte was passiert. Es war nicht seine Art anderen die Führung zu überlassen schon gar nicht Mädchen. Er lächelte auf und drehte den Spieß um. Griff nach ihrer Hüfte und wirbelte sie sachte herum und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Diesmal war sie es die auf keuchte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Ganz genau" sagte er leise und grinste hämisch auf

„Na wenn das so ist" sprach nun wieder Cho und zog Draco an sich ran

Entschlossen platzierte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals. Draco wollte im ersten Moment sich zurück ziehen, überlegte sich es dann anders und kam ihr entgegen. Sie begannen ein wildes Zungenspiel auszufechten, wo jeder über den anderen dominieren wollte. Sein Slytherinherz machte es Draco unmöglich auch hier ihr unterlegen zu sein und so kämpfte er weiter. Bis schließlich Cho die erste war, die anfing in seinen Mund zu stöhnen was nicht nur seine Lippen vibrieren lies sondern geradewegs in seine Lendengegend wanderte. Ergeben ließ sich Cho gegen die Wand fallen und lies sich von seiner Zunge weiter verführen. Nach einigen Minuten mangelte es jedoch beiden an Sauerstoff und sie lösten sich wenn auch langsam von einander.

Cho lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Finger die Konturen von Dracos Lippen nach.

„Du küsste besser als ich es mir vorgestellt habe" gab sie leise zu worauf Draco selbstgefällig grinste

„Du hast dich gefragt wie gut ich küssen kann?" fragte er ein wenig arrogant und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte

Cho legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und nickte.

„Ja. Willst du mir sagen dass du nichts gemerkt hast?" fragte sie ungläubig

Draco sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Was soll ich gemerkt haben?" hackte er nach

„Das ich dich total auf dich stehe" gab sie mit einem Lächeln zu und ohne dabei rot zu werden

Das warf selbst einen gestanden Slytherin aus der Bahn. Er räusperte sich, lies sie los und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Was? Ich dachte du hasst mich?" fragte er irritiert

„O Draco würde ich auf dich lauern und küssen, wenn ich dich hassen würde?" fragte sie zurück und schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an

Er schüttelte den Kopf als hätte er sich verhört. Das Rabenmädchen stand auf ihn? Noch nie war ihm so ein Mädchen über den Weg gelaufen, das so selbstbewusst und frech war. Plötzlich lächelte er und sah sie an. Das gefiel ihm. Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst.

„Verstehe. Du konntest meinem Charme wohl nicht wieder stehen" sagte er selbstgefällig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust

„Mag sein vielleicht war es aber auch nur deine schlechte Flugkunst die mir auffiel" konterte sie

Draco sah sie aus schmalen Augen an.

„Ich fliege besser als du denkst nur du warst mir im weg" wehrte er sich schwach

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe als Sucherin" tat sie unschuldig

„Ja. Aber nicht _so_" sagte er verächtlich

Wieder grinste sie.

„Als hätte es dir nicht gefallen und bestimmt hoffst du dass ich das mal wirklich mache" sagte sie im anzüglichen Ton

Draco grinste.

„Weißt du _Cho_ du bist gar nicht so übel"

„Ich weiß"

Er kam zu ihr und fasste sie wieder bei der Hüfte. Zog sie so nah an sich ran, das ihre Lippen nur noch ein Hauch von einander getrennt waren.

„Ich glaube wir hätten beide unseren Spaß dabei" zischte er leise und sah zufrieden zu, wie ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten

„Da bin ich mir sicher" sprach sie flüsternd zurück bevor sie die wenigen Millimeter besiegte um mit Draco zu einem weiteren aufregenden Kuss überzugehen

**°°°ENDE°°°**


	4. Auch du kannst lieben

**Auch du kannst lieben...**

_Du sagst du beugst deine Knie vor niemanden,_

_du sagst das dich niemand bestimmt..._

Sieh dich an. Wie kurz und flach dein Atmen geht dabei habe ich dich nur angesehen. Schau wie deine Knie schlottern dabei steh nur ich vor dir. Hör wie deine Stimme zittert dabei habe ich noch nicht gesprochen. Fühl wie dein Herz schlägt, ich kann es hör´n.

_Du sagst, du verschenkst deine Zeit an niemand_

_und das du auf niemanden schwörst_...

Merkst du nicht wie lächerlich du dich machst. Das ich dir kein Wort glaube. Ich sehe deinen Blick, wie verlangend und schwach er ist. Du hast schon lange aufgegeben gegen deine Gefühle zu kämpfen aber dein Stolz kannst du so schnell nicht ablegen.

_Du sagst deine Liebe bekommt niemand,_

_dass du niemanden gehörst..._

Sieh dich an. Deine Hände schwitzen. Deine Wangen glühen. Jede kleinste meiner Berührungen lassen dich beben. Auch wenn du mich noch so oft von dir weißt, ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich kann genauso stur sein wie du. Das weißt du.

_Du wirst irgendwann jemanden dienen,_

_Jemand der weicher ist und zarter als du_

_Du wirst irgendwann jemanden dienen,_

_Jemand der weiser ist und stärker als du..._

Schau doch hin. Merkst du nicht, dass mehr zwischen uns ist? Du weißt es. Sieh es endlich ein. Du kannst dich nicht ewig wehren. Du musst nicht immer stark sein. Du brauchst mir nicht zu beweisen wie kalt du bist, ich weiß wer du wirklich bist.

_Du sagst, du musst dich von niemanden trennen_

_weil niemand dich vermisst..._

Ich habe schon einmal dein wahres Gesicht gesehen. Deine wahren Gefühle gespürt. Ich kenne dich. Wenn du wirklich so stark bist wie du sagst, dann zeige mir diese Stärke. Nicht indem du mich weiter ignorierst oder verleugnest. Steh dazu und zeig mir ehrlich was du willst.

_Dein Armes krankes Herz wird in Liebe getränkt sein._

_Jede Herrlichkeit auf Erden wird auch dir geschenkt sein._

_Sieh die Wunder und die Zeichen sind schon geschehen._

_Jemand liebt dich und wird an deine Seite gehen..._


	5. Die kleine Weasley

**Die kleine Weasley**

„Bitte Jungs strengt euch mal an, dass kann doch nicht so schwer sein" meckerte Wood

Seit Stunden hetzte er sein Team durch die Lüfte um zu trainieren. Dementsprechend war sein Team genervt. Harry hatte sich mit seinem Feuerblitz außer Sichtweite von Wood gebracht und schwebte über den Bänken wo Hermine und Ginny saßen, die dem Griffyndorteam beim Training zu schauten.

„Was ist den mit Wood los?" fragte Hermine Harry und schlug die nächste Seite ihres Buches um

„Ich weiß auch nicht" antwortete der Gefragte und zuckte mit den Schultern

„Ich denke er wird nervös. Schließlich will er nicht gegen Ravenclaw verlieren" vermutete Ginny, die begonnen hatte Hermines Haare zu kämen

„Ich dachte ihr wolltet zuschauen?" wunderte sich Harry und beobachtete die Mädchen irritiert

„Tun wir doch" kam es von den Mädchen gleichzeitig

Harry zog eine Augenbraue kraus.

„Hermine liest und du flechtest ihr die Haare..."

Ginny grinste.

„Harry, wir können eben mehrere Dinge auf einmal, schon vergessen?"

Harry seufzte. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben die Logik einer Frau zu verstehen.

„Und du kannst nicht reden ohne von Wood erwischt zu werden" bemerkte Hermine beiläufig und blätterte ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Buch nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick über das Spielfeld warf

Schockiert drehte Harry sich um und sah wie Wood mit wutverzerrten Gesicht auf ihn zu raste. Schreiend und mit einem Schläger wild hin und her schleudernd.

„HARRY! Du kannst doch nicht da rum hängen und mit den Mädchen quatschen. Ich brauch dich als Sucher, verdammt!" schrie er und jagte Harry ums gesamte Qudditchfeld

Sofort neigte sich Harry ein wenig tiefer und gab seinem Besen die Sporen. Wenn Wood ihn erwischen würde war es aus.

Eine halbe Stunde später landeten alle. Wood musste zähneknirschend einsehen dass sein Team kein Funken Motivation mehr übrig hatte nachdem sie geschlagene 3 Stunden über das Spielfeld gehetzt wurden. Und nach der Hetzjagd zwischen Harry und Wood war ans trainieren nicht mehr zu denken.

Hermine und Ginny packten ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen zu ihnen.

„Also morgen Früh um dieselbe Zeit" gab Wood verbissen von sich und packte die Treiber in die Holzkiste

Murrend stapften das Team Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Sie wussten ja wie ehrgeizig Wood war aber vor entscheidenden Spielen war er immer besonders schlimm

„Hey Wood behandle dein Team doch nicht wie Sklaven" sagte Ginny, die blieb und Wood zuschaute wie er alles sorgfältig in eine Holzkiste verstaute

„Du hast gut reden, Ginny"

Als er alle Bälle verstaut hatte setzte er sich auf die Kiste atmete niedergeschlagen aus und schaute hoch zu Ginny.

„Wieso spielst du eigentlich kein Qudditch?" fragte er plötzlich irritiert

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab keinen guten Besen und meine Brüder würden sich nur lustig über mich machen" sagte sie betrübt und sah verlegen auf ihre Schuhe

„Ach Blödsinn. Bestimmt wärst du eine gute Sucherin. Du bist klein, schlank und somit schneller" überlegte Wood

Ginny wurde etwas Rot wegen seinen Worten was dieser gar nicht bemerkte.

„Aber du hast doch Harry" erinnerte sie ihn kleinlaut

„Ja klar und er ist auch gut aber du kannst nicht nur Sucherin sein. Ich hab gehört das du ziemlich viel Temperament hast als Treiber ist das natürlich von Vorteil"

„Mag sein. Eigentlich habe ich nie richtig Qudditch gespielt nur wenn meine Brüder geübt haben im Garten" überlegte sie und erinnerte sich wie sie im Garten früher immer mit ihren Brüder gespielt haben, da sie nie richtig vollständig waren kam es oft vor das Ginny mehrere Positionen besetzte je nachdem wer fehlte

„Siehst du. Dann konntest du ja bestimmt viel Erfahrung sammeln"

Er stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Ginnys zierliche Schulter. Sie stellte fest, dass Wood fast zwei Köpfe größer war als sie. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er grinste

„Morgen spielst du einfach mal mit, dann werden wir ja sehen wie gut du bist" sagte er

Ginny grinste zurück.

„Okay aber wenn ich vom Besen fliege..."

„Keine Angst ich werde dich höchstpersönlich auffangen"

Ginny wurde wieder rot und strahlte Wood an.

„Ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden"

Wood nickte zustimmend nahm die Holzkiste und ging mit Ginny ins Schloss. Plötzlich konnte sie es gar nicht erwarten Wood zu zeigen wie sie spielte.

„Du wirst WAS tun?" fragte Hermine schockiert

Entsetzte blickte sie Ginny an und ihrer Pergamentrolle viel ihr vom Schoß. Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Kannst du vielleicht noch lauter schreien!"

„Tut mir Leid" entsetzte lehnte Hermine sich zurück in ihren Ohrensessel und wartete

Ginny schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und stellte fest das die Anwesenden sich ihren Tätigkeiten widmeten. Wood war nicht zu sehen.

Sie schaute wieder zu Hermine und begann noch einmal.

„Ich werde morgen beim Training mit machen weil Wood glaubt das ich gut bin" sagte sie stolz und konnte ein Strahlen nicht vermeiden

„Du auch noch jetzt gehen wohl alle Weasleys in der Luft"

„Hermine!"

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Wieso machst du nicht auch mit?" fragte Ginny

„Bloß nicht. Das ist nicht mein Ding. Mir wird vom Fliegen schlecht und außerdem hab ich viel für die Schule zu tun da kann ich mich nicht auch darum kümmern. Nein, nein das geht wirklich nicht" rasselte sie hitzig runter

„Ein Nein hätte gereicht" bemerkte Ginny beiläufig

„Wieso willst du jetzt doch fliegen du hast immer gesagt das du es langweilig findest"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mein, wenn Ron sich als Hüter versucht kann ich ja wohl nicht so schlecht sein"

Hermines Kopf schnellte um die Ecke wo Ron mit Harry mal wieder Zauberschach spielte.

„Sei froh, dass er das nicht gehört hat" flüsterte sie mahnend

Das Portrait der fetten Dame klappte um und Wood stieg hin durch gefolgt von Alicia, Katie und Angelina.

Ginny grinste Wood an, der zurückwinkte. Er sagte etwas zu den drei Mädchen dann kam er zu ihnen an den Kamin und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Hermines Ohrensessel

„Na ihr zwei"

„Hallo Wood" begrüßte Hermine ihn abwesend, es passte ihr nicht das Ron und Harry statt Hausaufgaben zu machen Zauberschach spielten

„Hi" sagte Ginny etwas atemlos

„Ich muss mal was erledigen" sagte Hermine spitz und stand auf

Ginny und Wood schauten ihr nach. Sie begann ihre Standpauke zu halten und verdonnerten die Jungs dazu endlich ihre Aufgaben zu machen. Zur Kontrolle blieb sie da um zu sehen das sie auch wirklich arbeiten. Mürrisch und wütend hockten Harry und Ron über ihren Büchern und schrieben.

„Hermine kann sich richtig durchsetzen" bemerkte Wood ehrfürchtig

„Ja das hat sie drauf. Jetzt sind sie sauer aber später werden sie es ihr danken, dann wenn sie nicht durch die Prüfungen fallen"

Wood lachte. Ginny fand das er richtig süß aussah, wenn er lachte. Sie beobachte wie er sich nun in Sessel setzte. Ihr nun gegenübersaß. Seine Beine waren so lang das seine Knie fast die ihre berührten.

„Also ich hab mir überlegt das du als Treiber mit machst. George war sogar bereit einmal auszusetzen" erzählte er freudig

Ginny nickte und überlegte ob er das für sie machte oder einfach nur froh war das er morgen früh nicht ins Training musste. Letzteres traf wohl eher zu. Es amüsierte sie ein wenig das Wood ihn nicht durchschaute aber wie immer wenn es um Qudditch ging, bekam Wood nicht mehr viel mit von seiner Umgebung.

„Ich freu mich schon"

„Super, motivierte Spieler sind wichtig sonst kann man gleich einpacken. Aber bevor es morgen los geht musst du erst mal wissen wie wir spielen. Wir haben verschiedene Taktiken die du kennen solltest" nun hatte er sich warm geredet

Den ganzen Abend erzählte Wood über das Fliegen. Begann genau mit den Regeln von Qudditch, wer welche Aufgaben hatte und insbesondere wie er sein Team trainierte. In seiner Stimme konnte man die Freude und Faszination für dieses Spiel hören. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, was Ginny unglaublich süß fand. Gleichzeitig überlegte sie ob er genauso strahlend ein Mädchen ansehen würde?

Sie hörte aufmerksam zu. Stellte einige Fragen und lies sich alles genau erklären. Sie wollte ihn morgen nicht enttäuschen. Doch nach fast zwei Stunden begann sie nur noch halb hin zu hören und schweifte ein wenig ab. Ob er sie interessant finden würde wenn sie in Qudditch richtig gut sein wird?

„So! Ich glaube du bist jetzt aufgeklärt. Hoffentlich bin ich dir nicht auf Nerven gefallen?" fragte er entschuldigend

„Ach was du magst eben Qudditch"

„Ja das stimmt" sagte er lachend und kratze sich am Kopf

„Schon ziemlich spät wir sollten in die Betten, morgen müssen wir fit sein" sagte Wood mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr

Ginny schaute sich um. Sie waren ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr ist gar nicht aufgefallen das die Anderen nach und nach gegangen sind. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für Wood gehabt.

„Ja du hast recht"

Die beiden standen auf und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. Auf der Treppe drehte sich Wood noch einmal um.

„Ginny?"

Sie blieb stehen mit der Hand am Türgriff.

„Ich find das toll, dass du spielen willst gerade wegen deinen Brüdern" sagte er fest

„Danke" murmelte sie verlegen

Er schaute sie einen Moment an, dann lächelte er ihr zu bevor nach oben verschwand.

Zitternd schloss Ginny die Tür und konnte es kaum abwarten bis morgen.

So schön Woods Worte in Ginny wieder hallten so anstrengend war das Training. Sie konnte zum ersten Mal nach fühlen wie fertig ihre Brüder und Harry immer danach sein müssen. Wood glich wahrhaftig einem Sklaventreiber.

Es regnete. Ginny fror und war klatsch nass. Sie konnte kaum etwas sehen geschweige den sich auf den Besen halten. Der zusätzliche Wind peitschte ihr nasses Haar immer wieder in ihr Gesicht.

Ihr kam es so vor als würde Wood besonders hart zu ihr sein. Er ließ sie jede Position spielen, mehrere Male.

Als Hüter warf er ihr besonders harte Bälle entgegen, die sie kaum halten konnte und als Treiber griff er sie immer wieder an. Als Sucherin sollte sie gegen Harry kämpfen, der sie schonte. Er konnte nicht so erbarmungslos wie Wood sein wofür Ginny dankbar war. Wood herrschte ihm immer an richtig zu spielen, sie als Gegner ernst zu nehmen bis es ihm reichte.

„Ich mach es selbst" schrie er Harry zu, der entschuldigend zu Ginny blickte

„Was sollst schlimmer wird's ja wohl nicht mehr werden" rief sie ihm optimistisch zu wobei sie an ihren eigen Worten zweifelte

Wood flog neben Ginny her. Sie hatte den Schnatz unter ihnen entdeckt gleich bei einem der drei Torpfosten. Sofort flog sie los um das schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Sie sehnte sich danach in ihr Bett zu fallen und nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe eines Besens zu kommen.

„Los Ginny greif mich an" forderte Wood sie auf doch sie traute sich nicht und so langsam fehlte ihr die Kraft sich weiter zu wehren

Wood provozierte sie. Stoß öfters von der Seite an. Nicht all zu fest aber fest genug das Ginny langsam wütend wurde.

Sie rempelte Woods Schulter, dass er fast den Halt verlor.

„Prima genauso" lobte er sie euphorisch „Du muss hartnäckig bleiben" rief er durch den Regen

Beiden flogen schneller und rasten auf den Schnatz zu.

„Der gehört mir" rief Ginny und stieß nochmals gegen Wood

Der freute sich das er ihren Kampfgeist geweckt hatte.

„Wir werden sehen"

Es sah tatsächlich so aus als würde Ginny gewinnen. Der Schnatz war zum Greifen nah doch als sie sich weiter nach vorne legte verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

Sie schrie und Wood stürzte ihr sofort nach. Er bekam sie am Umhang zu fassen und zog sie zu sich. Doch die Tatsache dass er ebenfalls auf dem Besen saß machte die Sache nicht leichter. Er fiel ebenfalls. Konnte sich dennoch so drehen das Ginny auf ihm landete. Der Aufprall und das zusätzliche Gewicht von Ginny verschlugen ihm im ersten Moment den Atem.

„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte sie besorgt und schaute auf

Sie waren zwar sehr tief geflogen dennoch schlug Wood hart auf den Boden auf.

„Ja" sagte er keuchend

Ginny rappelte sich auf und spürte das ihr Knie schmerzte. Sie sank wieder ein Stück zusammen.

„Geht's?" fragte nun Wood schwer atmend

„Ja. Danke Wood"

Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen was Ginny auf seine Beine purzeln lies.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich auffangen werde und nenn mich Oliver" sagte er jetzt grinsend

Auch Ginny grinste.

„Alles klar bei euch?" kam es von Harry der neben den beiden landete

„Ich hab euch oben gesucht bis ich den Aufprall gesehen habe"

„Uns geht es gut" antwortete der Hüter

Auch der Rest des Teams landete und schaute besorgt zu den beiden. Hermine hörte man auch schon über die Wiese rennen.

„Geht's euch gut?" fragte sie und schloss ihren Schirm, da es endlich aufgehört hatte zu regnen

Ginny nickte.

Langsam stand sie von Oliver auf, da ihr es ein wenig peinlich war und Oliver tat es ihr gleich. Jetzt wo sie stand zitterte ihr linkes Knie und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich breit. Sie lies sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Mann Wood du willst wohl unsere Schwester killen" kam es von George sauer, der die ganze Zeit über zugeschaut hatte

Empört schaute dieser ihn an. Als er etwas sagen wollte fiel ihm Ginny ins Wort

„Mir geht es gut. Alles halb so schlimm" meldete sie sich bevor ein Streit ausarten konnte

„Für heute haben wir genug geübt. Es lohnt sich sowieso nicht mehr da das Wetter wohl besser wird"

„Du spinnst" zischte Fred

„Los ab in die Kabinen mit euch" befahl er und sofort trapste das Team los

Hermine sah besorgt zu Ginny.

„Und dir geht es wirklich gut?" fragte sie

Ginny nickte tapfer.

„Keine Verletzungen nur etwas kaputt aber das ist morgen schon vergessen" sagte sie so locker wie sie konnte, der Schmerz in ihrem Knie wollte einfach nicht nach lassen

Hermine nickte langsam.

„Na gut dann warte ich oben mit ein wenig Proviant zur Stärkung" sagte sie und Ginny lächelte sie dankbar an bevor sie ebenfalls Richtung Kabine verschwand

Wood sammelte den Schnatz ein und sah ihr nach. Ihm entging nicht das sie mit dem linken Bein leicht hinkte.

In der Kabine angekommen waren die Mädchen fast schon fertig.

„Jetzt ganz schnell ein heißes Bad sonst lieg ich morgen mit Grippe im Bett" kam es von Angelina, die mit ihrem Pullover kämpfte

„Das würde Wood dir nie verzeihen" sagte Alicia und die Drei lachten

„Jetzt aber mal wirklich wenn das so weiter geht muss ich mit ihm mal ein paar Takte sprechen" sagte sie nun ernst und ihre Freundinnen stimmten ihr zu

„Hey Ginny du warst richtig gut" wand sich Katie an sie

Ginny grinste.

„Danke"

„Nimm das nicht persönlich Wood ist bei jedem Neuling etwas schroff" sprach Angelina, die sich wohl gerade mit Grauen an ihr erstes Training erinnerte

„Naja ich lebe noch"

„Tja Wood mag dich eben sonst würde er nicht so hart mit dir umspringen" sagte Alicia die ihre Tasche gepackt hatte und wartete

„Was ist mit dir Ginny?"

Ginny schreckte auf und sah die drei Mädchen an, die scheinbar auf sie warteten.

„Geht schon vor ich brauche noch einen Moment"

„Gut bis nachher"

Schnell eilten die Drei hoch ins Schloss.

Ginny warf sich erst mal den nassen Umhang von sich und fühlte sich schlagartig zehn Kilo leichter. Vorsichtig krempelte sie ihre Hose hoch und inspizierte ihre Schürfwunde an ihrem Knie, die stark blutete und brannte.

„Na klasse" zischte sie leise

Wieder wurde der Vorhang beiseite geschoben und Ginny erschrak. Oliver stand im Kabinenzelt. Er war immer noch in seiner Hüterausrüstung gekleidet hatte aber den Mantel abgenommen.

„Hast du mich erschrocken" stieß sie aus und lehnte sich zurück an die Bank

„Tut mir Leid"

Oliver kam zu ihr und sah ihr Knie an.

„Von wegen dir fehlt nichts" sagte er und ging rüber zu einer Wasserschale

Er nahm ein Handtuch und tauchte es ins Wasser, rang es aus und lief zurück zu ihr.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm" wehrte Ginny ab

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich vor ihr.

„Das kann jetzt ein wenig brennen" sagte er leise und legte vorsichtig das kalte Handtuch an die Wunde

Ginny zuckte zusammen sagte aber nichts.

Langsam tupfte er das Blut ab.

„Die Wunde ist zum Glück nicht tief" stellte er fest und pustete dagegen als er sie gesäubert hatte

Ginny war wie versteinert und bekam eine Gänsehaut als sie seinen Atem spürte. Oliver legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie strich leicht mit seinem Daumen darüber. Einen Moment blickte er auf und schaute direkt in Ginnys Augen.

„Danke" flüsterte sie

„Gern geschehen" sagte er genauso leise und grinste

Er stand auf und warf das Handtuch zurück in die Schale bevor er sich zu ihr setzte.

„Hör mal es tut mir leid, dass ich heute so hart zu dir war" fing er an

„Nicht schlimm du musst ja wissen wo meine Stärken und Schwächen sind" sagte sie achselzuckend

Er schaute sie einen Moment an.

„Trotzdem ich hätte Rücksicht auf dich nehmen soll" sagte er und strich ihr gedankenverloren ein paar, nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht

Ginny wurde rot und Oliver lächelte. Sie fand ihn noch schöner wenn er lächelte.

„Du bist süß wenn du rot wirst" sagte er

Trotzig schaute Ginny zu ihm.

„Das ist nicht süß sondern peinlich" sagte sie murrend

„Du kannst es finden wie du willst mir gefällt es"

Ginny schaute zu Boden. Sie spürte, dass ihr Herz wild schlug und wusste genau dass Oliver sie immer noch anschaute während sie noch mehr errötete.

„Ginny"

Seine Stimmer war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Seine Hand schob sich langsam unter ihr Kinn und lenkte sie sanft zu seinem Gesicht. Ginny starrte ihn an unfähig irgendwas zu machen. Unvermeidlich atmete sie schneller als Oliver sich ihr näherte. Ein letztes Mal blickte er ihr in die Augen und lächelte. Dann mit Vorsicht legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und leben erwachte in ihr. Sie grinste glücklich und fing an seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

**ENDE**


	6. Grün wie Smaragd 6 Kalt wie Silber

**Grün wie Smaragd & kalt wie Silber**

**Dein Spiel!**

Wenn du wüsstest wie mein Herz schlägt...

Du würdest es nicht glauben, du würdest es nicht fassen, du würdest es nicht für möglich halten.

Wenn du wüsstest was ich fühle, wenn ich dich sehe...

Du würdest mich auslachen, erniedrigen und mich zu Boden richten.

Wenn du wüsstest was ich sehe, wenn ich dich erblicke...

Du würdest alles ignorieren, du würdest glauben zu träumen, du würdest mir nie verzeihen.

Wenn du wüsstest wie mein Zustand ist, wenn ich an dich denke...

Du würdest laufen, mich völlig für töricht und naiv halten. Du würdest mir niemals vertrauen.

Nie wirst du hören, wie schnell mein Herz in deiner Nähe schlägt.

Nie wirst du sehen, wie ich mich nach dir verzehr.

Nie wirst du für mich fühlen, wie ich für dich fühle.

Nie könnte ich dich in meinen Bann ziehen so wie du mich in deinen gezogen hast.

Nie wirst du mich bei deinen Anblick lächeln sehen.

Nie wirst du hören wollen, was ich dir alles zu sagen habe.

Nie wirst du glauben, was ich mir eingestehe.

Nie wirst du meinen Schmerz empfinden, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin.

Nie wirst du meine Tränen sehen...

Und das einzige was mir bleibt ist dein Spiel zu spielen. Deine Regeln zu befolgen. Mitzuziehen. Niemals aufzugeben. Immer weiter zu gehen nur um für kurz bei dir zu sein. Dir nah zu sein, wenn ich dich habe. Wenn ich dich wütend mache und du mir in die Augen blickst, dann habe ich mein Ziel erreicht.

Denn dann sind deine Gedanken nur bei mir. Deine Augen. Dein Körper. Deine Gesten. Deine Worte doch nie dein Herz.

Und das einzige was mir bleibt ist dein Spiel zu spielen. Egal wie lange noch. Ich werde spielen um wenn ich tausend mal verlier...

**Verzweiflung**

Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn.

Jede Kleinigkeit, die du machst, jeden Blick den du gibst, jedes Wort das du sagst, jede Bewegung die du tust macht mich verrückt.

Ich könnte schreien, möchte dich schlagen, dich verletzten und dir sagen wie wahnsinnig du mich machst.

Du brauchst mich nur anzusehen und ich werde verrückt. Allein dein Blick lässt mich beben.

Jeder meiner Gedanken gilt allein dir. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen.

Ständig denke ich nur an dich. Frage mich was du jetzt tust, wo du steckst und warum du nicht bei mir bist.

Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, wenn du deinen Mund öffnest und mir sagst ich soll meine Klappe halten.

Fällt dir nichts besseres ein mich zum Schweigen zu bringen?

Kannst du nicht auf andere Art mir näher kommen?

Siehst du nicht das ich nicht mehr ich selbst bin, wenn du bei mir bist?

Ich fühle deinen Blick bevor ich die sehe.

Ich ahne deine Worte bevor du sie gesprochen hast.

Ich kenne deine Reaktion, wenn ich wieder fies werde.

Ich spüre deine Anwesenheit bevor ich dich höre.

Ich nutze deine Naivität, wenn wir alleine sind doch du kapierst es einfach nicht.

Alles was ich tue, was ich sage, was ich mache stößt bei dir auf Irritation. Merkst du nicht warum ich mich immer wieder so lächerlich mache? Erkennst du nicht das ich immer in deiner Nähe bin? Siehst du nicht das ich nur Augen für dich habe?

Was soll ich denn noch alles tun?

Ich bin kein Mensch der vielen Worte, der großen Taten. Ich kann nicht mehr tun. Was willst du was ich machen soll? Erwarte nicht zu viel von mir. Ich kann meine Gefühle dir nur so zeigen. Alles worauf ich hoffe ist das du sie endlich siehst, sie verstehst.

Ich weiß wir sind unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, wie Sonne und Mond, wie Feuer und Wasser. Hass und Liebe scheint das einzige was uns verbindet. Erkennst du es nicht?

Du machst mich wahnsinnig.

Das einzige was ich von dir hören will ist ein, ich liebe dich!

**Stummes Herz...**

Hör dir an was mein Herz dir sagen mag.

Es sind Worte die ich nie zu sprechen wag.

Worte voller Sorge, im Dunkeln liegen sie verborgen.

Zu schwach um den Weg meiner Lippen zu finden die damit unsere Herzen binden.

Zu gefährlich um zu glauben sie dir nicht den Verstand zu rauben.

Zu leise um zu beweisen was ich ehrlich meine.

Zu ängstlich um nach vorne zu treten, dir offen ins Gesicht zu sehn.

Hör dir an was mein Herz dir sagen mag.

Es sind Worte die ich nie zu sprechen wag.

Worte die zeigen wer ich wirklich bin.

Worte die sagen wie ich wirklich fühle.

Worte die erklären wie ich wirklich denke.

Das ich wünsche dir mein Herz zu schenken.

Ohne Angst haben zu müssen mich umzudrehen.

Dich nie wieder zu sehen.

Fallen lassen zu werden und mein Herz würde sterben.

Hör dir an was ich dir zu sagen habe.

Es sind Worte dich nie zu sprechen wage...

**Der Moment**

Ganz leise, schlich er sich an und erfasste mein Herz.

Ganz heimlich, umwarb er mich und nahm mir die Sinne.

Ganz still, kam er näher und hielt mich fest.

Ganz gezielt, durchstieß er mich ohne Reue.

Je öfter ich ihn bemerke umso schwerer fällt es mir es einzusehen.

Je öfter ich ihn fühle umso unglücklicher macht es mich.

Je öfter ich ihn höre umso mehr verwirrt es mich.

Je öfter ich ihn meide umso stärker verzerrt es mich.

Ich kann nichts dagegen machen.

Es war deine Art mich anzusehen. So sanft und klar.

Es war deine Art mit mir zu sprechen. So ehrlich und rein.

Es war deine Art mich zu berühren. So schüchtern und verspielt.

Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen.

Was für ein Mensch du wirklich bist.

Wie schön du eigentlich bist.

Wie großartig deine Ausstrahlung ist.

Wie wunderbar deine Stimme ist.

Wie berauschend deine Worte sind.

Wie selbstverständlich deine Gesten sind.

Wie toll dein Charakter doch ist.

Ich konnte wirklich nicht ahnen, was für ein schöner Mensch du bist.

Und jedes mal, wenn du von ihr sprichst zerreißt es mich.

Jedes mal, wie deine Augen leuchten bei ihren Namen, quält es mich.

Jedes mal, wie du sie berührst wenn sie bei dir ist, graut es mich.

Denn ich weiß,

nie werden deine Augen so für mich leuchten,

nie wirst du mich so berühren so wie sie,

nie wirst du mich so anlächeln so wie sie,

nie wirst du mich so lieben so wie sie,

denn dein Herz ist vergeben und ich möchte nicht mehr leben.

**Ich sehe dich**

_Keiner bringt Licht an den Tag der so dunkel ist und doch hast du zu leben gewagt weil es richtig ist..._

Noch immer bin ich wirklich überrascht. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Da scheint man völlig sicher zu sein, überzeugt und dann gibt es da diesen Moment in dem alles anders wird.

Es ist nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wer kann mir sagen wie lang das ist?

Und doch ändert sich in diesem Moment in dieser Sekunde alles.

Plötzlich sieht man anders.

Man denkt anders.

Man versteht anders.

Man fühlt anders.

Es ist dieser Moment wo einem die Augen geöffnet werden. Wo man erkennt was wirklich richtig ist. Wo man die Welt neu erblickt.

Als ich dich dort stehen sah. Die Augen verschleiert voll Tränen, die Hände blutverschmiert, die Lippen zitternd voll Spannung, da wurde es mir klar.

Es traf mich wie ein Blitz, wie eine Welle aus Eis, wie eine Kugel aus Feuer, unvermittelt und mich solcher härte, das es mich in die Knie zwang.

Ich hatte mich geirrt...

All die Jahre hatte ich mich geirrt.

Du bist kein Held, der den Ruhm genießt. Du bist kein Hochstapler, der völlig überzeugt von sich ist. Du bist kein Gewinner, der sich in Glanz seiner Taten badet. Du bist kein Sieger, der die Bewunderungen kostet.

Das alles bist du nicht.

Du bist viel weniger als das. Du bist du. Ein gebrochner Mensch, der sich soeben aus seiner Rolle, seinem Schicksal, seinem Fluch befreit hat.

Während um uns rum die Toten liegen, im Antlitz des Mondlichts die ersten Tropfen Blut trocknen stehst du da und lächelst.

Jeder andere würde dich für vollkommen verrückt halten, jeder außer ich.

Jeder andere würde dich nun feiern, außer mir.

Jeder andere würde dich noch mehr bewundern, außer mir.

Jeder andere würde dich auf Händen tragen, außer mir.

_Vielleicht hör'n sie nicht hin, Vielleicht seh'n sie nicht gut, Vielleicht fehlt ihnen der Sinn Oder es fehlt ihnen Mut..._

Aber da sei dir sicher, ich verstehe dich, denn ich sehe dich.

Man könnte meinen soeben wurde eins der größten Triumphe gefeiert, denn Voldemort ist tot durch deine Hand gestorben. Alle werden vor Freude weinen aber keiner wird sehen was es für dich heißen wird.

Denn du bist immer noch der Held. Ob du willst oder nicht. Für sie wirst du immer ihr Held sein, ihr Befreier, ihr Retter, ihr Harry Potter.

Aber das alles willst du nicht und jetzt sehe ich es. Endlich, zum ersten mal verstehe ich dich, den du bist wie ich. Ein Figur die seine Rolle spielt, die seine Maske aufsetzte und die Bühne betritt damit auch alles so abläuft wie es im Drehbuch geschrieben ist...

Ich schäme mich für meine Dummheit, für meine Eifersucht, für meine Naivität.

Was für ein Narr ich bin...

Du bist ein Mensch, dem sein Schicksal schon lange aufgetragen wurde. Du hattest deine Prophezeiung und musstest sie erfüllen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Zu viele haben an dich geglaubt. All die Bewunderer konntest du nicht enttäuschen. Sie legten ihr Leben in deine Hände und hofften, glaubten, priesen deinen Sieg.

Du konntest nicht entfliehen. Du musstest deiner Bestimmung folgen.

Und nun jetzt wo ich die so stehen sehe erfasst mich Reue. Meine späte Einsicht macht mich wütend.

Bitte verzeih mir, Harry das ich dich nicht früher gesehen habe aber jetzt sehe ich dich...

**Das was du willst, will auch ich! **

Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen. Du siehst mich fragwürdig an.

„Was soll das?" fragst du

„Ich weiß nicht"

Wütend.

„Lass mich gehen!"

„Ich halte dich nicht auf"

Du siehst mich an. Deine Stirn kräuselt sich. Nachdenklich.

„Ich… will nicht"

„Was willst du nicht?"

„Ich will nicht gehen"

Wieder muss ich lächeln. Sehe dich an.

„Wieso?"

Du zuckst mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung"

„Du bist komisch" Ich schüttel meinen Kopf

„Du bist komisch!"

„Ach ja?"

„JA" du wirst lauter, ich nun auch

„Wieso sollte ICH komisch sein?"

„Du wärst nicht du, wenn du es nicht wärst" sagst du und nickst als wäre damit alles erklärt

„Kapier ich nicht"

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen"

„..."

„..."

„Und jetzt?" Stille konnte ich noch nie leiden

„..."

„Sollen wir bis in alle Ewigkeit schweigen?" Hey! Ignorieren noch weniger!

„..."

„Ich rede mit dir!"

Diesmal lächelst du.

„Ich weiß"

„Dann antworte gefälligst"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich keine Lust habe wie ein Trottel da zu stehen!"

Die nächste Antwort verkneifst du dir. Ich kann es dir ansehen. Du seufzt.

„Was verlangst du von mir? Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen"

„Wusstest du, das wir mindestens sieben Jahre unseres Lebens verschlafen?" warf ich erstaunt ein

„Schön"

„Schön?"

„Schön!"

„Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?" Perplex.

Genervt.

„Verdammt was soll ich den dazu noch sagen? Boah, super ein Glück das ich DAS mal erfahren habe"

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig"

„Tu ich nicht"

„Doch"

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Das ist albern"

„Stimmt"

Laut seufzt du auf und siehst mich an.

„Sag mir was du willst"

„Wieso sollte ich was von dir wollen?"

Skeptisch.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor das du mich mitten in der Nacht unter falschen Vorwand aus meinem Bett holst"

„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal"

„Lass die Scherze"

„Ich scherze nicht"

„Jetzt sag mir was du willst!"

„Was willst du?"

„Schlafen!"

„Nein, was willst du wirklich"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ist doch ganz einfach: Was willst du?"

Du wirst nachdenklich, deine Augen scheinen sich zu trüben.

„Was ich will kann mir keiner geben"

„Ach ja?"

„Ja..."

„Was wäre das?"

Verlegen. Wirst du rot? Wusstest du eigentlich wie gut dir das stand?

„Ich will glücklich sein„

Ich muss lächeln.

„Lach ja nicht!"

„Das willst du?"

„Ja!"

„Und warum glaubst du, das du es nicht bekommst?"

Trübsinnig.

„Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein"

„So ein Unsinn"

„Ist es nicht"

„Doch"

„Nein!"

„DOCH!"

„Fangen wir jetzt wieder so an?"

„..."

„..."

„Warum sollst du nicht glücklich werden?"

„Es passt in mein bisheriges Leben nicht rein"

„Das Glück?"

Du nickst.

„Das glaube ich kaum"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung"

„Dann sag es mir"

Wieder seufzt du.

„Ich habe so oft nach dem Glück gesucht und wenn ich es gefunden habe, dann habe ich es wieder verloren"

„Vielleicht suchst nach dem falschem Glück?"

„Falsches Glück?"

„Vielleicht suchst du an den falschen Orten?"

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, vielleicht suchst du bei den falschen Menschen?"

„Was gibt dir das Recht so was zu sagen?"

Du wirst misstrauisch. Ich lächle.

„Ist doch logisch"

Erwartungsvoll und irritiert blickst du mich an.

„Dann erklär mal"

„Ich weiß was du willst"

Fast hättest du gelacht. Wusstest du das du links ein Grübchen bekommst wenn du lachen musst?

„Ja sicher"

„Na klar, du weißt es nur noch nicht"

„Soso, du ausgerechnet du weißt was ich will"

„So ist es"

„Und was will ich?"

„Das was du willst und suchst ist kein Glück. Du suchst auch nicht, du sehnst dich"

„Ich sehne mich?"

„Genau"

„Verstehe und nach was soll ich mich bitte sehen?"

„Nach… der Liebe"

„Ist das dein ernst? Willst du mich grad verarschen?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Wäre nicht das erste mal solltest du die letzten sechs Jahre vergessen haben"

„Rede dich nicht raus. Gib lieber zu das ich recht habe"

Perplex.

„Du spinnst"

„Feigling"

„Hör auf mich zu beleidigen"

„Es ist doch wahr. Du willst geliebt werden. Ganz einfach. Was ist so schwer daran es zu zugeben?"

„Ich fasse es nicht und das sagst ausgerechnet DU"

Grinsend sehe ich dich an.

„Kannst du mal sehen"

„Woher weißt du das?"

Lange blicke ich dich an. Zögere aber nur kurz.

„Du bist nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt dem es so ergeht"

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Flüsternd.

„Ich fühle wie du"

„Blödsinn!"

„Ich mache keine Witze"

„Hör auf, ich glaube dir kein Wort"

Diesmal stehst du auf. Gehst zu Tür.

„Schämst du dich?"

Du verharrst, drehst dich um.

„Ich... ich bin verwirrt"

Ich komme auf dich zu.

„Ich weiß, ich war es auch"

„Was meinst du?"

Schmunzelnd betrachte ich dich.

„Denk doch mal nach. Warum würde ich dich mitten in der Nacht unter falschem Vorwand aus deinem Bett locken?"

„..."

„Vielleicht ist das nach dem du dich sehnst genau vor dir, nur du erkennst es nicht"

„Vielleicht..."

Fragend blickst du mich an. Wusstest du das du immer auf deiner Unterlippe kaust, wenn du unsicher bist? Einfach süß!

„Bist du mir immer noch böse, dass ich deinen Schlaf gestört habe?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf und ich küsse dich.

**Zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, Wahnsinn und Genialität, Stärke und Schwäche liegt nur ein schmaler Pfad **

Ein frischer, kühler Weg fegte über das gepflasterte Gestein. Der Mond stand weiter über mir. Hier und da sprenkelten einzelne Sterne den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Von Süden zogen sich langsam schwarze Wolken zusammen. In wenigen Stunden würde ein Gewitter über die Länderrein und das Schloss herein brechen.

Ich hob den Kopf und stützte mich auf dem Mettalgeländer ab. Schaue geradeaus direkt hinweg über den Verbotenen Wald, erkenne zaghaft die Silhouetten einer Bergkette. Was wohl dahinter lag? Ist ja auch egal. Ich werde es nie heraus finden.

Sein Blick war so ruhig und nachdenklich. Die Haltung abweisend und schützend zugleich. Der kalte Wind schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Was machte er um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Turm? Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich schob mich weiter in den Schatten, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet während ich langsam näher kam. Schon eine ganze Weile blickte er hinaus, was sah er was mir verborgen blieb? Wieso hatte ich das Gefühl eine nie gekannte Last, ruhte auf ihm. Tagsüber war ihm davon nichts anzusehen. Er war wie immer. Stark, selbstbewusst, kampfbereit, sicher. Aber jetzt? Jetzt schien er nachdenklich, in sich gekehrt, erschüttert und zweifelnd.

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf seine Stirn. Was machte ihm solche Sorgen? Es war das erste und letzte mal das ich ihn so sah. So anders, so ungewohnt, so menschlich...

Die Luft roch nach Schwefel, nach Blut und verbrannten Fleisch. Ein feiner Regen fiel vom Himmel ab, mischte sich mit Blut das mir über das Gesicht rann. Wieder stand der Mond weit über mir als teilnahmsloser Zuschauer. Er würde weiter seinen Zyklus ziehen, spendete sein silbernes Licht und deckte die grausame Wahrheit auf, die das Gemetzel mit sich brachte.

Ich blickte neben mir. Sah die Gestalt im Gras liegen. Ihr rotes Haar floss wie ein großer Fächer rings von ihrem Gesicht herab, als könne es sie schützen. Ihre Augen blickten starr in den Himmel. Sie war wirklich mutig, das kleine Wiesel. Mutig und so furchtbar uneinsichtig. Mit schweren Schritten ging ich weiter vorbei an unzählige Zauberer, Schüler, Lehrern und Auroren die den Boden säumten.

Mir kam es vor als wolle die Nacht nicht weichen als würde sie nicht ziehen wollen. Als würde diese Nacht sich zu endlosen dunklen Tagen hinziehen, in der reichlich Blut floss. Die Magie knisterte immer noch in der Luft, man konnte sie förmlich greifen. Ich sah nach Süden. Am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes zuckten Lichtblitze hin und her. Ein Kampf, der noch nicht entschieden war, den ich entscheiden musste.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz traf mich und schleuderte mich zu Boden. Benommen raffte ich mich auf, meine Glieder zitterten und schmerzten. Nach all den Jahren in den ich gekämpft hatte, in denen ich Schmerzen gespürt hatte, war diese Nacht am schlimmsten. Unvergleichlich, grausam und elend. Ich betete das endlich die Sonne aufgehen würde, das ich erwachte aus einem bösen, furchtbar bösen Traum, der all meine anderen Träume in den Schatten stellte. So lange es nur ein Traum war aber ich erwachte nicht und wieder lag ich krümmend auf den Boden.

„Steh auf Potter, steh auf!" befahl er herrisch und ich stand auf

Nicht um seinet Willen sondern wegen meinet Willen. Meine innere Stimme lies nicht zu das ich weiter auf den Boden liegen blieb und sich das Schicksal gegen mich wendete. Vielleicht war es schon die Stimme der Verzweiflung, die nicht einsehen wollte das ich am Abgrund stand und der Boden schon mehr als nur bedrohlich wackelte. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Stimme der Hoffnung, die erst mit meinem letzten Atemzug verklingen würde.

Ich erhob mich und sah auf. Direkt in eisgraue Augen. Sein Haar glänzte lange nicht mehr so golden wie eins, es war dunkel, krausig. An seiner Wange klaffte eine Wunde, die blutete. Er hinkte als er auf mich zu kam. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Ich will sehen, wie das Licht erlischt und dein Atem verfliegt. Ich will es sehen" sprach er erregt und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut

Sein Wahnsinn machte mir mehr Angst als seine Schmerzen die er mir mit jedem Zauberspruch zu fügte.

Noch einmal holte ich aus bevor er mir zu nah kam. Noch einmal riss es ihn zu Boden. Mir wurde schwindelig, der Kampf dauerte schon viel zu lange und zerrte an meinen Kräften. Meine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und bevor ich mich versah lag ich wieder auf den Boden. Ich hatte nicht einmal gesehen wie er sich aufraffte und zurück schlug. Aber nun sah ich ihn. Genau vor mir. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen im Gesicht, den Zauberstab direkt auf mein Herz gerichtet. Sekunden wurden zu Stunden, dehnten sich und rissen mich in einen Strudel aus Angst und blanker Panik. Die Gewissheit das er mit jeder weitern Sekunde mein Leben beenden konnte war unerträglich. Wann würde er es tun? Wie lange wollte er das noch auskosten?

„Na los töte mich. Du wolltest mich doch sterben sehen, dann zögere nicht länger" rief ich in einem Anflug von Leichtsinn

Wieso auch nicht? Mein Schicksal war besiegelt. Er begann zu lachen, lachte wie ein Irrer. Immer lauter immer unkontrollierte.

„Potter du bist so erbärmlich selbst jetzt in deinem letzten Moment versucht du den Helden zu spielen" sprach er ruhig weiter als es wir mir schien wieder zu sich kam

Ich sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

Er zuckte kaum zusammen. Fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Ich sah auf und kam näher. Steckte den Zauberstab in meine Hosentasche und sah wie er den toten Körper angewidert von sich schob. Entsetzt sah er mich an. Ausdruckslos blickte ich zurück.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich vor ihm stand und wir uns stumm ansahen. Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien es sicherlich zu sein. Erst als ich leicht die ersten zarten Strahlen der Sonne im Osten sah konnte ich meinen Blick von ihm wenden.

Ich hörte wie er aufstand und mich weiter hin ansah.

„Wieso hast du das getan?" fragte er mit kratziger Stimme

Ich antwortete nicht. Sah mich um und begriff erst jetzt das Ausmaß der letzten Nacht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es muss ein Ende haben" sprach ich leise

„Aber er war dein Vater"

Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Wovon sprach er? Dann blickte ich neben mich, blickte in das Gesicht meines Vaters. Die Augen starr, das Gesicht voll Überraschung verzerrt. Ich sah ihn an aber fühlte nichts. Ich fühlte nichts. Zu oft hatte ich ihn den letzten Wochen, gesehen wie Menschleben gelöscht wurden. Es lies mich kalt selbst bei ihm.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragte ich ohne mich umzudrehen

Ich konnte hören wie er im Schatten zusammen zuckte und verstohlen hervor trat. Er schloss zu mir auf und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Nicht sehr lange. Was tust du hier oben?"

Ich schnaubte. Erst vor ein paar Stunden hatten wir uns wieder mal in der Großen Halle geprügelt. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr wie es angefangen hatte und nun lauerte mir auf und viel wissen was ich hier tue. Was kümmerte ihn das? Ich war ihm nichts schuldig.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram" blaffte ich ihn an und sah zu ihm

Ich konnte sehen wie er unter meinen Worten zusammen zuckte als hätte ich ihm einen Schlag versetzt. Es irritierte mich sonst war er in meiner Gegenwart auch nicht so verletzlich.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt was dich dazu veranlassen könnte, nachts hier zu stehen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren" giftete er zurück und ich schnaubte amüsiert

Potter erinnerte mich oft an ein trotziges Kind. Kaum bekam er nicht das was er wollte wurde er giftig und wütend.

„Wie edel von dir. Hast dich doch tatsächlich aus dem Bett geschlichen und deinen kleinen Kopf wegen mir zerbrochen. Wie rührend. Du verstehst wenn ich dir jetzt nicht um den Hals falle und ich mich bei dir ausheule" konterte ich zurück

Er brauchte bloß nicht zu denken, das er mich klein kriegen würde. Damit wand ich mich ab und sah wieder raus in die Nacht.

„Also hast du Probleme vielleicht kann ich helfen?"

Seine Worte brachten mich tatsächlich zum Lachen. Ich wusste nicht wann ich das letzte mal gelacht hatte umso mehr erstaunte es mich das gerade Potter mich zum Lachen brachte.

„Nein, so sehr du dein Helfersyndrom durchsetzten willst, mir wirst du nicht helfen können" sagte ich nach dem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte

Ich konnte seinen Blick fühlen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste das ich ihn ohne weiteres nicht mehr loswerde. Typisch Gryffindor, so lange stur und bockig bleiben bis sie bekommen was sie wollen.

Ich sah ihn an und grinste leicht.

„Ich möchte fast sagen ich nehme Abschied"

„Abschied?" wiederholte Potter irritiert

„Ja Potter du hast richtig verstanden, Abschied. Ich werde gehen"

Der Gryffindor ist wohl begriffstufiger als ich glauben wollte.

„Wir alle gehen, nach dem siebten Jahr ist doch logisch"

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.

„Salazar noch mal, nicht nach der Schule. Ich gehe in wenigen Stunden und komme nicht mehr zurück"

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er glaubte verstanden zu haben. Er wich ein wenig zurück und sah mich kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das geht gar nicht. Man kann Hogwarts nicht einfach so verlassen. Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"

„Mach´s gut, Potter"

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und lief zur Turmtür. Ein heftiger Wind blies mir entgegen als wolle er mich aufhalten aber ich blieb hartnäckig.

„Warte!"

Der Gryffindor kam angerannt und packte mich am Arm.

„Du kannst nicht gehen, Malfoy. Mit wem soll ich mich den dann schlagen?" fragte er aufgebracht und ich grinste

Sachte befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff und sah ihn an.

„Würde es dir so sehr zu schaffen machen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?" fragte ich und zu meiner Überraschung nickte er leicht

Ich sah ihn an und seufzte. Würde das mein Heer herausfinden, er würde mich sofort einen Dementoren vorsetzten aber mir war es egal. Wenigstens einmal im Leben wollte ich etwas machen das ich für richtig hielt.

Potter sah mich überrascht an als ich mit meinen Händen sein Gesicht umfasste und ihn zu mir zog.

„Aber..." flüsterte ich leise und verschloss meine Lippen mit seinen zu einem Kuss

Wie nach einer Ewigkeit löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn an. „wir werden uns wieder sehen"

Er hatte keine Ahnung was es für mich bedeutete ihn jetzt wieder zu sehen. Plötzlich schien alles wieder Sinn zu machen. Das Dunkle das mich seit dieser einer Nacht auf dem Turm begleitete schien endlich zu weichen. Auf einmal schienen alle Grausamkeiten, alle Qualen die ich auf mich nehmen musste gerechtfertigt, für diesen Moment bestimmt zu sein. Seit er damals durch die Tür verschwand brach etwas in mir zusammen ohne das es mir richtig bewusst wurde, bis jetzt.

Seine Augen ruhten wieder auf mir und ein wärmendes Gefühl durchflutete mein Körper, das mir neue Kraft zu schenken schien.

Ich schaffte es sogar nach all dem Blut vergießen wieder zu lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll"

Ich war überrascht von seiner Handlung. Hatte er sich doch tatsächlich gegen seinen Vater gestellt um mir das Leben zu retten. Es war eigenartig und berauschend zu gleich.

„Es ist vorbei" flüsterte er leise und nahm mir damit eine schwere Last, eine Last die ich ihm damals nicht nehmen konnte

Ich nickte und erst nach verstreichenden Sekunden begriff ich seine Worte. Es ist vorbei...

Voldemort war besiegt, die Todesser hatten Aufgegeben und Lucius der besessenste von allen war auch vernichtet. Endlich drohte keine Gefahr mehr.

Irritiert blickte ich ihn an als seine Hand zu seiner Hosentasche glitt und den Zauberstand hervor holte. Überrascht keuchte ich auf als er ihn auf sich selbst richtete.

„Das ganze muss endlich aufhören" sprach er als wäre er nicht ganz bei sich selbst

„Aber das hat es doch, du hast es selbst gerade gesagt. Es ist vorbei. Wir haben gewonnen" erklärte ich hastig, er schüttelte seinen blonden Schopf

„Nein du hast gewonnen, ich habe verloren schon lange"

Verwirrungen machte sich breit. Was sollte das? Was tat er? Wollte er sich jetzt das Leben nehmen , nach dem wir alle die Chance bekommen habe ein neues zu beginnen?

„Tu das nicht Draco. Verlass mich nicht!"

Er lächelte leicht.

„Tut mir Leid aber ich besietze diese Stärke nicht auch wenn ich es selbst nicht glaube kann aber ich bin zu schwach"

„So ein Unsinn. Rede nicht so. Sieh nur was du vollbracht hast" schrie ich und zeigte auf den Leichnam seines Vaters „Dafür braucht man verdammt viel Stärker"

„Du verwechselst Stärker mit Kaltblütigkeit" wiedersprach er ruhig und sein Zauberstab ruhte an seiner rechten Schläfe

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tu das nicht" flehte ich ein letztes Mal

Draco lächelte und schloss die Augen.

_Avada Kedavra _

**Schicksalsentscheidung **

Mit leerem Blick schaue ich dich an. Dein Zauberstab in der linken Hand, auf den Rücken liegend den Blick gegen den Himmel gerichtet. Ich knie nieder plötzlich schein ich nicht mal die Kraft zu haben um nach vorne zu blicken. Auf allen Vieren krieche ich zu dir.

Was hast du nur getan?

Warum hast du mich verlassen?

Warum verlassen mich alle? Wo sind sie hin?

Haben sie nicht alle von Ehre und Zusammenhalt gesprochen. Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark. Am Ende wird alles Gut.

Wo sind die Menschen, die mir wichtig waren?

Ich sehe das Ende und es ist alles andere als gut. Beschissen ist es. Dunkel. Kalt und einsam. Ich habe mein Leben geopfert, mich dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt um zu helfen und nun sitze ich hier alleine.

Verlassen und Verraten.

Wenn ich mich um Blicke kann ich nichts von einer besseren Welt sehen. Einer Welt die in Frieden leben wird, in Harmonie ohne Angst.

Wo ist diese Welt?

Was ich sehe ist Blut, kalte Haut, leere Augen, starre Gesichter. Der Geruch des Todes klebt in der Luft aber hier ist nichts von all dem Schönen zu sehen, die sie mir versprochen haben.

Alle Lügner!

Mein Blick ruht auf dir. Wieso hast nun auch noch du mich verlassen? Ich hatte doch schon alle verloren und jetzt auch noch dich. Mit zitternder Hand streich ich durch dein blondes Haar.

Wir hatten es wirklich nicht einfach. Vom ersten Tag an nicht. Doch die eine Nacht als du mich aus meinem Zimmer gelockt hast, nur ihm mir zu gestehen was ich mir nie eingestehen wollte, da hatte ich Hoffnung.

Wir waren nie wie ein typisches Liebespaar, hatten uns dennoch gestritten und gerauft aber diesmal mit sehr viel mehr Leidenschaft. Wenn wir uns mal irgendwo geprügelt hatten, hattest du deine ganz eigene Methode dich zu entschuldigen. Ich musste lächeln. Sie gefiel mir. Aber bald holte mich das Schwarze wieder ein. Abweisend und kalt behandelst du mich, zeigtest nicht mehr das geringste Interesse bis zu jener Nacht auf dem Turm. Dein Kuss war für mich wie eine Wiederbelebung, dann dein Opfer und nun...

Wieso?

Warum kann ich das Glück nicht festhalten? Ist es mir nicht gegönnt? Wer treibt dieses sadistische Spiel mit mir?

Macht es Spaß mich leiden zu sehen?

Meine Augen brennen, meine Tränen kann ich nicht weiter verbergen. Schluchzend lege ich mich neben dir und halte dich fest. Ich kann spüren wie die Wärme langsam aus dem Körper weicht. Bitte verlass mich nicht! Ich hätte endlich glücklich werden können. Wir hätten glücklich werden können. Warum hast du mir nicht von deinen Ängsten erzählt?

Ich hätte dir geholfen. So viele Menschen konnte ich retten aber dich nicht?

Verzeih mir!

Die Wolken reißen auf. Der Mond strahlt hell auf die Länderrein, die lange Zeit mein zu Hause waren aber ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Ich brauche das alles nicht mehr wenn ich dich nicht habe. Ich ergreife deine Hand, sehe mir dein Profil an. Ein leichtes Lächeln scheinen deine Lippen zu umschmeicheln. Bist du glücklich? Dein Haar hängt dir ein wenig im Gesicht. Vorsichtig streiche ich es weg und küsse deine Stirn.

Wenn wir hier nicht glücklich werden dann vielleicht woanders. Ein letztes Mal atme ich tief durch und greife nach meinen Zauberstab.

Ich habe nichts mehr was mich hier noch hält.

_Avada Kedavra_

„Harry!"

Ende –


End file.
